


Tiny Hands & Tinier Feet

by Null123



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Baby, F/F, Pregnancy, choni gets their happy ending in the canon universe, enjoy, no matter what happens on riverdale this is how choni ends up i'm putting my foot down, the baby fic that everyone secretly wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Null123/pseuds/Null123
Summary: After the turmoil and hardships they faced during the high school years at Riverdale, ten years later Toni and Cheryl are ready to start their own family.orThe events following the first pregnancy of Cheryl and Toni.





	Tiny Hands & Tinier Feet

The house that Cheryl and Toni owned together was relatively quiet this morning despite both women occupying it. Toni was sitting on their bed, resting her elbows on her thighs as she waited in anticipation. Nerves raked her body, ears straining for any sort of noise coming from the master bathroom. The early morning September air poured through the window, the coolness doing nothing to help the way the shorter woman felt.

A few minutes later, the door to the bathroom opened and Cheryl stepped out in her loose-fitting pajama shorts and Toni’s shirt from the night before. Toni looked up at her wife of two years, eyes flashing to the pregnancy test clutched in her pale hand. She gulped dryly, unsure if to ask.

Toni quickly found that she didn’t need to ask, Cheryl was rushing at her as fast as she could. Toni only had time to brace herself as the red-haired woman jumped on top of her in a bone crushing hug. Toni’s heart began to beat uncontrollably fast in her chest, gripping Cheryl around the waist as she felt the wet tears coming from Cheryl’s eyes fall onto her neck.

“Good news?” Toni managed to choke out, as Cheryl pulled away from their hug. She kept her arms wrapped around Toni’s neck, handing Toni the pregnancy test before wiping the wet tears away from her eyes.

Toni looked down at the test, the positive sign clear as day on the white and pink stick. Her mouth fell open in slight shock, looking up at her gorgeous wife.

“It’s official. I’m _pregnant_ ,” Cheryl beamed from where she sat on Toni’s lap, laughing with joy as more tears spilled down her cheeks. “We’re going to have a baby.”

Toni beamed widely, tossing the stick to the side in favor of pulling her wife into a joyful kiss. Cheryl kissed back eagerly, and Toni could taste the salty tears as they ran down between their pressed lips.

Since they had started dating in high school, Cheryl had mentioned how she always wanted to have kids of her own someday. Toni never really thought much of it, she never thought she’d be at a point of her life where she’d consider having kids. It wasn’t that she didn’t _want_ them, it was that she didn’t think anyone would want them with her. But then there was Cheryl Blossom, an annoying thorn in her side when they first met in sophomore year who miraculously became her girlfriend, then her fiancé, and now her wife. Toni wasn’t sure how she ended up so lucky, to have someone as compassionate and loving as Cheryl sleeping next to her every night.

Cheryl had gone through a lot of hardships. The murder of her twin brother, feeling so alone she’d found herself alone at Sweetwater River, the constant abuse from her mother. Toni often felt guilty for how nasty she and Cheryl had been to each other when they first met, not knowing that Cheryl acted that way due to her inability to deal with all the problems in her life. Toni had a hard life too, but she was just better at dealing with those sorts of things. Thankfully, after therapy and the healthy relationships she formed, Cheryl finally came out of her shell and became the woman that Toni saw when they were alone together. Now, she graced everyone with that personality, showing them she wasn’t _actually_ a stuck up bitch.

With the money Cheryl had inherited from the passing of her Nana Rose, the options on just _how_ she was going to get pregnant were open. They had decided to use Toni’s eggs, a donor that looked like Cheryl, and Cheryl as the carrier. Although the process was time consuming, as Cheryl couldn’t decide if she liked the donor who had a PhD from Yale or the one who was a free-lace graphic design artist. Toni thought that the artist had a striking resemblance to Cheryl’s late brother Jason, albeit his curly red hair. They ended up choosing him. On top of that, egg harvesting was long, tedious, and painful. Toni was taking a huge number of hormones, feeling like she was going through the pregnancy herself.

But finally, _finally_ the time and the pain had paid off in the form of a positive pregnancy test and Cheryl crying as hard as she did when she first saw Toni in her wedding dress the day they got married.

“I think this is the best moment of my life,” Toni admitted. “You know, besides when you proposed to me and when we got married. And our honeymoon to Cabo. And-.”

Cheryl shushed her lightly, sniffling as wiped away her tears, “I _know_ , babe.”

Toni cupped Cheryl’s cheek, lifting her head so that Cheryl could look into her eyes, “I love you Mrs. Cheryl Topaz.”

“And I love you, Mrs. Antoinette Topaz.”

-

“ _Toni.”_

Toni snapped awake, sleep still in her head as she looked around their dark bedroom. She had been in a dreamless sleep, arm wrapped loosely around Cheryl’s waist. She looked down to see Cheryl had turned over, facing her with glossy brown eyes.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Toni asked, eyebrows furrowing. Her mind quickly became unclouded, realizing what was going on. “Are you ok?”

“I just…what if I’m not a good mother?” Cheryl asked, worry lacing her voice.

Toni sighed, feeling fairly relieved that no one had tried to break in or someone was dying, “What makes you think that, baby?”

Toni settled down next to Cheryl, their faces a mere few inches apart. It made Toni think of the sleepover they had in high school, where Cheryl confessed her want to be around the young biker. She stroked Cheryl’s hip with her hand, trying to rid the anxiety and worrying thoughts swarming her wife’s head.

“My parents…they were awful people to me and Jason. I used to be an _awful_ person, sometimes I still think I am. I just don’t want to mess this up,” Cheryl said, confining in her wife.

Toni often had to reassure Cheryl of who she was, that she wasn’t the _monster_ her mother told her she was. That she wasn’t the hateful teen she was in high school. Toni continued to stroke her hip, her hand moving up to push the red waves behind Cheryl’s ear.

“Listen, Cheryl,” Toni spoke softly, doing her best to ease her anxiety. “You are not your mother and you’re not even close to the woman she made you out to be. I wouldn’t have dated you, much less married you, if I didn’t know behind that exterior you were someone absolutely beautiful.”

A small smile appeared on Cheryl’s lips as Toni talked, sighing audibly in relief.

“You and I both know you’re not the Cheryl everyone thought of you as. You’re kindhearted, caring, loving, and our baby is going to be _beyond_ lucky to have you as a mother,” Toni said, her words genuine and full of love.

Cheryl’s bottom lip trembled, quickly leaning up to kiss Toni deeply. Toni’s eyes fluttered closed, battling the tiredness that itched at her eyes. Cheryl had never been good at expressing her feelings in words, instead choosing to do so in her actions. She got the point across just as well, love and affection coursed through Toni’s veins from her kiss.

“What would I do without you to keep me grounded?” Cheryl whispered, pressing her lips to Toni’s forehead as they got comfortable in bed together. “I get nervous, I guess. That I won’t be good enough, that the baby will think he’s unloved because he doesn’t have grandparents…”

“They won’t,” Toni shushed her, pulling the covers up under Cheryl’s arms. It was true, their baby _wouldn’t_ have grandparents in their life. Cheryl’s father was dead and her mother had cut off all contact with her following the discovery of she and Toni’s relationship. Although most children would be hurt from being cut off by their parents, Cheryl was practically relieved that her mother had _finally_ stopped bothering her. Toni’s parents hadn’t ever been in her life that much. It took months of dating before Toni finally felt comfortable telling Cheryl what happened, where they were. “No one _needs_ grandparents. Especially when they’ll have an amplitude of aunts and uncles coming in and out. Sweet Pea, Fangs, Jughead, Josie, Polly, and their cousins.”

“You’re right…you’re right,” Cheryl sighed, rubbing her temples. “I shouldn’t be worrying. It was stupid of me.”

“It’s not stupid! It just shows you care about this baby, which is exactly how you’re supposed to be,” Toni said, leaning down to kiss her forehead. “Now, get some sleep. I got two babies who need some much-needed rest right now.”

-

Cheryl was hunched over the toilet of the master bathroom, spilling the contents of her stomach into the bowl. It was well past sunrise, Toni was getting ready for a photography shoot in a few hours and Cheryl was due at work soon. Toni heard the sound of her throwing up as she got dressed from where she stood in their walk-in closet. Her eyebrows furrowed as she buttoned her pants, leaving the closet in only a bra and pants.

“Not feeling to good?” Toni asked, pausing in the doorway as Cheryl flushed the toilet.

“Do I _look_ like I feel good?” Cheryl snapped, wiping her mouth as she rose to her feet.

Toni was unfazed by Cheryl’s remark, she sometimes had outbursts like that. She’d made a comment or said something insensitive, regretting her words a few minutes later. Toni knew she didn’t truly mean them, but they still occasionally stung. She was becoming fairly good at not taking the comments to heart as each year they were together passed.

“I’m sorry, TT,” Cheryl sighed, grabbing her toothbrush. “I’m just feeling nauseous every time I wake up.”

“Don’t worry. It’s just the baby,” Toni said, rubbing a soothing hand on her back. “You think you’re going to make it to work?”

“Hell yeah,” Cheryl said, her voice muffled with the toothbrush and toothpaste in her mouth. “I’m a tough bitch. This baby isn’t stopping me.”

-

**Cheryl: Can we get pizza for dinner?**

**Toni: We had pizza for dinner yesterday!**

**Cheryl: But this baby wants pizza, so I want pizza. My ability to turn down pizza is slim babe, you know this**

**Toni: I’ll be done with this engagement shoot in like twenty. Call Luigi’s for a pizza and I’ll pick it up on my home**

**Cheryl: Just telling you now, I’m getting supreme with extra mushrooms xx**

**Toni: OH MY GOD NO**

**Cheryl: Too lateeeee. Thank you babyyyyy**

-

Toni quickly found another thing to be added to the list of the best things to ever happen to her. The sound of their baby’s heartbeat filling the exam room at the GYN’s office added itself to the list. The heartbeat was quick, beating far more rapidly than Toni or Cheryl’s. Toni felt her own heartbeat pick up, wondering if it would match the pace of the audible heartbeat.

Toni squeezed Cheryl’s hand, glancing at the ultrasound monitor. Their baby barely looked like more than a bean, they still had a long way to go. Cheryl was sobbing silently from where she was on the exam table, her shirt pushed up as the doctor held the transducer to her abdomen. She had always been a crier, even with slightly sad movies. In this moment, Toni didn’t blame her.

In that moment, everything had become real. They hadn’t seen any signs of a baby growing inside Cheryl other than the morning sickness and food cravings. Now, they could see an image and hear the sound of life. It was _overwhelming_.

Toni felt tears sting at her eyes herself, wiping them as she squeezed Cheryl’s hand tightly. They were going to be mothers in about seven months and Toni could hardly wait.

-

Cheryl stared at herself in the mirror of their bathroom, the large panes allowed her to see every inch of her naked body. She had just gotten out of the shower, hair damp and falling over shoulder. Her eyes were transfixed at her appearance, specifically her abdomen. She turned to the side to look from a better angle, making out the unmistakable bump forming. It was small, barely visible. Cheryl’s stomach had been flat for as long as she could remember, but now it protruded outward slightly.

“Toni!” Cheryl gasped, leaning her head out of the bathroom. Toni was settling in their bed, getting ready to sleep for the night.

“Looking sexy,” Toni winked, smiling from her spot in bed.

“No! I mean _thank you_ , but also no!” Cheryl said, pointing down at her stomach. “Do you see the bump too?”

Toni pushed back the covers and got up, crossing the room to place her hand on Cheryl’s bump.

“I’m not crazy, right?” Cheryl asked, as Toni’s warm touch elicited goosebumps on her skin.

“Wow…” Toni said, leaning down to look at her stomach. “Guess it only gets bigger from here.”

-

“Alright everyone, there’s a reason we called you all to this _humble_ dinner gathering,” Cheryl announced. She was a week into her second trimester, picking now to be the perfect time to share the news of the new addition. Surrounding their large dining room table was Sweet Pea, Fangs, Jughead, Josie, Veronica, Polly, Betty, and her niece and nephew. They had been eating for about fifteen minutes, the anticipation causing Cheryl to barely even take a sip of her water.

Cheryl stood up from where she sat at the head of the table, Toni rising to her feet moments later to stand next to her. Everyone looked up at them in confusion.

“We’re expecting!” they both said at the same time, watching the reactions of their guests. Cheryl placed a hard on her small bump. Josie broke out into tears, as she always did. Sweet Pea stood up to immediately hug Toni, followed by Jughead and Fangs. Everyone said their congratulations, but it was Polly Cooper’s reaction that was the most monumental.

Polly and Cheryl’s relationship had been a bit rocky over the years. Polly and Cheryl never really got along in high school, as Cheryl always thought Polly was taking Jason’s attention away from her. In return, Polly didn’t let Cheryl see Jason’s children much for the majority of their lives. But, Polly was the mother of Jason’s twins and Cheryl was the twin sister of Polly’s baby daddy, so they were finally able to put their differences aside as they got older. Juniper and Dagwood, now both almost ten years old, were the only thing that Cheryl had left of Jason. Dagwood looked just like Jason, to a point Cheryl couldn’t stop crying when she was around him for the first few times she saw him.

Polly hugged Cheryl tightly, told her how happy she was and that motherhood would be a beautiful experience. They were even more ecstatic that they had decided to use Toni’s eggs, and of course Fangs added his comment of “that’s as close as Toni can get to knocking you up.”

-

Toni came home from photographing a wedding about an hour north from their house to find Cheryl sitting on their couch in the living room. Toni dropped her keys by the door and kicked off her shoes, frowning as she entered the living room.

“Hey! What’s going on? Why’re you sitting in here?” Toni asked, sitting down next to Toni on the couch.

“Do you think I’m fat?” Cheryl asked, looking straight ahead at the TV that wasn’t even turned on.

“What? _God_ no! What makes you think that?” Toni asked, rubbing her back.

Cheryl sighed, “None of my clothes _fit_ anymore. They’ll all just super tight.”

“Well, you _are_ pregnant,” Toni pointed out, earning herself a disgruntled look from her wife. “You just need to get some maternity clothes babe, ones that are made for ladies with baby bumps.”

“But, it’s _tragic_ , TT!” Cheryl whined. “Now I can’t wear _any_ of your clothes for months!”

“Is it really that bad?” Toni asked, kissing her forehead.

“Yes! Now what am I supposed to wear as pajamas? _Actual_ pajamas?” Cheryl huffed.

-

“ _Woah_ , my stomach just felt really weird for a second,” Cheryl frowned, dropping her fork and placing a hand on her growing bump.

“Maybe because you’re hungry?” Toni asked, watching as Cheryl continued to rub her stomach.

“No, no. I think the baby just moved,” Cheryl said, looking up at Toni. “It felt like fluttering. Like butterflies in my stomach.”

“Wait, are you serious?” Toni asked, dropping her own fork. “Can I feel?”

Cheryl rolled her eyes playfully, “You don’t have to ask, Toni. It’s _your_ baby.”

Toni placed her hand on Cheryl’s stomach once she had pushed the fabric of her shirt up her body. They waited in silence for another kick, Toni anxious to feel the sign of life on her palm.

“Do you feel it?” Cheryl asked. “I can feel the fluttering again.”

Toni couldn’t feel anything under her hand, growing disappointed, “No. Nothing.”

Cheryl noticed Toni’s deflated expression and wrapped a hand around her chin, “You’ll be able to soon enough, ok?”

“I know. I just got excited,” Toni admitted, as Cheryl leaned forward to peck her lips.

“You’re going to be an _amazing_ mother.”

“So are you,” Toni smiled, leaning in to kiss Cheryl again. She could never get enough of her wife’s lips despite being together for almost ten years. “I love you both so much.”

-

The day where they found out if their baby was a boy or girl had finally come. Toni was as anxious as the day she found out Cheryl was pregnant in the first place. They held hands in the car ride, allowing the feeling of each other’s skin replace the need to talk. Toni could tell Cheryl was nervous too. Cheryl always bit her lip and tapped her foot anxiously when she was nervous about something. Toni noticed her doing it in the car, doing her best to seem confident to ease Cheryl’s mind.

Their breath remained baited until their doctor began to look for signs of the baby’s sex. This time, their baby looked a lot more like…well a baby. Both women could make out the tiny hands and fingers, the nose and lips delicate and innocent. Toni wanted to reach out and touch the tiny hands of their baby on the screen.

“Alright…I’m going to look at the baby from the feet up. Usually there’s a clear indicator there on if your baby will be a boy or girl,” the doctor said, moving the position of the transducer to the underside of Cheryl’s belly.

The moments of anticipation crept by and Toni reached for Cheryl’s hand to squeeze it lovingly. Cheryl’s eyes were glued to the screen as the doctor circled an area near the middle.

“Looks like it’s a _boy_!” the doctor said happily. “You can see the genitals right here.”

A _boy_. Toni’s mouth dropped open slightly, looking at Cheryl. Cheryl looked right back at her, tears brimming in her eyes. Toni and Cheryl hadn’t discussed baby names yet, but there seemed to already be an unspoken agreement on what the name would be if they were having a son.

“ _Jason.”_ Cheryl said, tears spilling from her eyes.

Toni didn’t need to say anything, unopposed to the name. Jason Topaz. Of course, that would be his name. There was no question about it.

-

Toni was awoken by Cheryl shifting in her sleep, her growing bump made it hard to sleep any way except on her back. Toni was a light sleeper, having grown up in rather dangerous situations she couldn’t afford to be a heavy sleeper. Cheryl moved again, huffing slightly as she tried to get comfortable.

Toni opened her eyes, lifting her head off the pillow to look sleepily into the eyes of her wife.

“Can’t sleep, love?” she asked, propping her head up on her elbow.

“ _No!_ Jason keeps kicking and whenever I begin to doze off he kicks _again_ ,” Cheryl whined in frustration. She lifted her shirt to reveal her rather large stomach, sure enough her stomach moved whenever their little Jason decided to kick her. It was a weird sight, as if there was an alien in her stomach.

“I have an idea,” Toni mumbled, pushing back the covers so she could settle near Cheryl’s abdomen.

“If it will get him to stop so I can sleep,  _please_ do it,” Cheryl sighed, her head falling back onto the pillow in exhaustion.

Toni giggled, running her hand over Cheryl’s bump. She could feel the kicks under her palm, finally able to feel them the closer they got to the due date. Toni did the only thing she thought would help, placing her cheek against her bump as she began to sing. She sang softly as to not disturb Cheryl, whose eyes were completely closed.

Toni sang a multitude of songs, unsure of what exactly to sang. Jason continued to kick against Cheryl’s stomach, but his kicks soon stilled. He must’ve been falling asleep to the sound of Toni’s voice, which was exactly what she hoped would happen. Toni glanced up to see Cheryl was snoring softly, mouth open slightly as the heavy breaths fell from her lips.

Toni beamed widely at the sight, pulling the covers back up to cover her body. She leaned over to kiss her wife’s forehead softly, before settling into her usual spot next to her.

“I’m glad I can get my two babies to fall asleep,” she whispered, kissing Cheryl’s forehead once more.

-

“Big question Sweet Pea,” Toni said, sitting on the couch of Sweet Pea’s apartment. He was sitting right next to her, beer resting on his thigh as they watched Hell’s Kitchen. Sweet Pea had been like a brother to her for as long as she could remember, offering her a bed and a hug during her hardest times.

“What’s up?” he asked, muting the TV and setting his empty beer bottle down on the coffee table. He ran a hand through his black hair, looking at her with his eyebrows furrowed.

“So…Cheryl and I were talking and you were already the best man at our wedding,” Toni began, nudging Sweet Pea with her shoulder. “ _And_ we’re wondering if you would be our son’s god father.”

“Are you serious?” Sweet Pea asked, a smile spreading on his face. “I’m gonna be an _uncle_?”

“Uncle Sweet Pea has a nice ring to it, yes,” Toni smiled, as Sweet Pea jumped on her to wrap her in a hug. His hugs were practically bone crushing, especially when he was excited.

“Do you even have to ask?” Sweet Pea smiled. “I mean, I’m not religious but ya know. I’ll _pretend_.”

-

Josie reacted similar when Cheryl asked her to be the god mother. Screeching loudly in the restaurant she and Cheryl were at, causing people to turn and look. Josie always made a scene, but Cheryl didn’t mind. Despite their ups and downs, Josie had been the closest friend to her. She could rely on her just as much as she could rely on Toni, especially the years following high school.

“Yes. A million times _yes_!” Josie squealed. “Wait. On _one_ condition. What’s his name?”

“Our lips are sealed on that,” Cheryl smiled. “But, I can already tell you’ll love it.”

Josie sighed, “You’re no fun! But yes, of _course_ I’ll be his god mother. Someone needs to enforce good decisions. You picked Sweet Pea as the god father after all.”

-

Cheryl was about twenty-three weeks pregnant when _someone_ , a stranger noticed Cheryl was pregnant. Cheryl had been waiting anxiously for someone to realize she was pregnant and make a comment on it. Her maternity tops were flowing and loose fitting, but with each passing day her bump grew and so did the obviousness that she was pregnant.

She was waiting for her coffee at her favorite coffee shop, scrolling through emails on her phone as she stood in line.

“Oh my god, you’re absolutely _glowing_ ,” the woman had said, also waiting for her coffee. “I wish I rocked pregnancy as good as you. How far are you along?”

“Almost twenty-three weeks,” Cheryl beamed, subconsciously placing a hand on her stomach. “He’s definitely a kicker.”

“Oh, they always are,” the woman sighed. “I remember my first. Kept me up all the time most nights. I was a sleep deprived _mess_.”

“He keeps me up too,” Cheryl smiled, turning her attention to pick up her coffee on the counter. “You’re actually the first person who’s noticed. Thank you.”

-

“So…should we go with lemon chiffon or maize?” Cheryl asked, holding the paint chips up to the white walls of the room. They had moved all of the furniture out of the guest bedroom in preparation for a nursery. Picking a color for the walls was the longest process of Toni’s life. Cheryl had insisted that pale yellow walls would make Jason feel energetic and that an organic crib made out of maple was the best decision as far as sleeping went. Toni honestly could not tell the difference between what made organic cribs better than normal ones, but she hadn’t really had enough money to be able to make those kinds of decisions until she started living with Cheryl.

“Well, lemon chiffon is paler and could definitely be easier on the eyes when the sunlight comes in,” Toni pointed out, wrapping her arms around Cheryl from the back and resting her chin on her shoulder.

Cheryl sighed, “You’re right. What am I thinking? Maize is _too_ vibrant.”

Toni giggled, placing a kiss on her cheek. Cheryl turned in her arms, leaning down to kiss Toni’s lips. With her bump in the way, it was a lot harder to kiss with what felt like a deflated basketball keeping them apart. They made due, although it was tricky at first.

“He’s going to have the best nursery in existence thanks to you,” Cheryl smiled against her lips.

“ _Me_? I picked the paint color, you’re the one getting a fancy organic crib,” Toni teased, pressing quick kisses to Cheryl’s lips. “You should be the one taking most of the credit.”

-

Cheryl was days away from her due date, meaning the baby could come any day now. Cheryl described herself as feeling like a beached whale, her bump was large and caused her to hobble slightly around the house. Toni kept her schedule open, sticking around the house in case something happened at any moment. Cheryl had taken maternity leave a week ago, pretty much staying inside the comfort of their home. Josie had stopped by a few times to keep her company, Polly even sent a care package of healthy snacks.

Nothing could prepare them for the big moment. Cheryl had woken up with a dull pain in her core, it would come and go as the minutes passed. The early signs of contractions, Jason was coming into their life soon. Toni quickly cancelled the family shoot she had later that day, sending her replacement to take her place.

The bouts of pain and uncomfortableness were intensifying, becoming more frequent until-

“Um, I think my water just broke.”

Toni looked over Cheryl from where she was lying on their bed. Toni reached for the remote of the TV, shutting it off before looking at her.

“Are you sure?” Toni asked, pushing back the covers.

“Well, it feels like I’m peeing my pants right now and I definitely don’t have to go to the bathroom,” Cheryl said, eyes widening.

Toni stumbled out of bed in a hurry, practically falling over her own feet as she rushed to grab the bag they had prepared.

“Where’s the hospital bag?” Toni asked, hurrying around the walk-in closet.

“Wherever you left it!” Cheryl called back. “Fuck, I wet the bed _bad_.”

-

Nothing could prepare Cheryl or Toni for the pain of labor. Toni was experiencing pain herself, though not as bad as her wife. Cheryl had a death grip on her hand and Toni was fairly certain her bones were going to snap at any moment. Cheryl was wearing her hospital gown, a doctor and about four nurses were hunched over and moving about the room. Toni knew Cheryl would relent on natural birth, opting for an epidural the second the pain got to be worse than period cramps. 

“ _Holy fuck,_ if all your kids are going to be this painful either you’re carrying or I’m using _my_ eggs,” Cheryl practically yelled, as another round of contractions raked her body.

“Alright, you’re fully dilated. It’s time to start pushing,” the doctor said, bending down to an area Toni thought only _she_ would see.

The pushing was worse than the contractions, Toni could feel it in how strong Cheryl squeezed her hand. She could tell Cheryl was trying to hold back the want to scream, Toni’s head was swimming. Was this actually happening? Was Cheryl _actually_ giving birth to their son?

“Head’s out!” a nurse said. “I’m going to need you to give us one more big push once the contractions come back.”

“Toni, I _can’t_ do this,” Cheryl said, looking at her wife with pleading eyes. “I’m so tired and it hurts so much.”

“Cheryl. You’re already almost done, you can _do this_ ,” Toni said, reaching over to wipe the sweat from her wife's forehead. Tears leaked down her face, making Toni want to cry herself due to the amount of pain she looked to be in. Toni reached over to grab Cheryl with both hands, holding onto her as another contraption ripped through her body. The tears began to flow down Toni’s cheeks, wanting nothing more than to transfer the pain over to her. “I love you. I love you so much.”

“Holy shit, I love you too. But this is _too much_ ,” Cheryl said through gritted teeth.

“One more big push, Cheryl!” the doctor said.

“Cheryl, you’re the strongest person I know. I’ve known you for ten years and you’ve always been the strongest person I know. Just give one last push and Jason will be here. Ok?”

What Toni said seemed to have sparked more energy inside energy, the next time Cheryl’s contractions came she pushed with all of the strength she had in her body.

A loud cry erupted through the room as their son exited Cheryl’s body, causing Cheryl to immediately collapse in exhaustion in Toni’s arms. Jason was immediately placed onto Cheryl’s chest, covered in gross amniotic fluid and crying loudly. After months of anticipation, Toni couldn’t help but feel her stomach flop and turn at the sight of their son on Cheryl’s chest. Cheryl, who was absolutely exhausted, smiled weakly as she placed her hands on his body. His skin was about the same color as Toni’s, only a few shades lighter. Dark curly hair surrounded his head, much like Toni’s natural hair.

“He’s beautiful, Toni,” Cheryl said, softly. “He looks just like you.”

Jason continued to cry, only settling once Toni had also placed her hand on his small body. It was true, Jason looked very similar to Toni. Right down to the mole on his upper lip.

“You did _amazing_ Cheryl. This was all you,” Toni mumbled, kissing Cheryl’s forehead.

And a beautiful boy he was. Jason Topaz was born on May 24th, weighing 8 pounds and 6 ounces. Toni was able to cut the umbilical cord and give him his first bath, still practically awestruck as she washed the gross fluid from his body. He looked a lot more human once he was clean, and she watched intently as a nurse taught her how to swaddle him with a blanket. A blue hat was placed on top of his dark curls before Toni was able to take him in her arms and bring him back towards Cheryl.

-

Toni held her son carefully as she exited the hospital room that Cheryl was in. She had left her to shower and change into a fresh hospital gown, bringing Jason out to see his biggest fans. Sweet Pea and Josie were sitting in the waiting room chairs, Josie was falling asleep with her head on Sweet Pea’s shoulder. Sweet Pea immediately perked up upon seeing Toni in the doorway, nudging Josie so that she’d wake up.

“I have someone I want you both to meet,” Toni beamed, walking towards them with Jason in her arms.

Josie immediately burst into tears, cradling him gently as Toni placed him into her arms.

“Meet Jason Topaz,” Toni said, watching Josie tenderly stroke his cheek with her finger. He was fast asleep in her arms and had been almost the whole time he had been brought into the world.

“Jason? Oh, I just _knew_ you guys would name him Jason,” Josie sighed, rocking him slowly. “He’s gorgeous. I am definitely spoiling the shit out of this kid.”

When it was Sweet Pea’s turn, he pretended he didn’t have tears in his eyes as he held Toni’s son in his arms. Sweet Pea was a big guy, strong and tall. He always came across as intimidating, yet here he was holding Jason with such gentleness that Toni thought he looked like a teddy bear.

“He looks just like you, Toni,” Sweet Pea said, rocking him slightly. “I can already tell he’ll grow up to be a badass Serpent.”

Josie scoffed, “Let Cheryl hear you say _that_ and I bet she’d smack you upside the head.”

Toni giggled, trying her best not to ask for Jason back. Although she had spent a long time holding him, she could barely keep away for long.

-

Cheryl couldn’t stay away from their son for long either, practically begging Toni to bring him back into the room so that she could nurse him. Toni obliged immediately, bringing Jason back to the safety of his two mothers. They squished together in the hospital bed, resting him on Cheryl’s chest. His eyes were open, finally awake after what felt like hours of sleeping. His dark colored eyes stared up at the two of them, a look of curiosity on his face.

“Hi Jason,” Cheryl cooed. “We’re your mommies.”

Toni ran a finger gently over his skin, wanting to make sure this hadn’t all been a dream.

Jason’s mouth twitched upward in a smile, a reflex he’d have for a few months. A coo escaped his lips and Toni could see the dimples on both of his cheeks. Toni beamed down at him, his eyes transfixed on Cheryl mostly. Toni didn’t blame him, she often felt transfixed by Cheryl herself. She wondered if he could tell that Cheryl was the mother who gave birth to him, despite Toni biologically being his mother.

“He has your smile too. I’m _weak_ ,” Cheryl sighed, turning to look at Toni. “We finally have our own little family.”

Toni smiled and leaned over to kiss Cheryl’s lips before kissing Jason’s small hands. For most of her life, Toni and Cheryl had wondered what it would be like to have a real family. Not a broken one, not a damaged one. A happy and healthy family. After years of waiting, they finally got it.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally cried writing this. My girls deserve so much
> 
> -shiloh


End file.
